


A Holly Jolly Quarantined Christmas

by justfrozenthings



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: mentions of Bulda, mentions of Elsa, mentions of Kristoff and Anna's kids, takes place in 2020 and the COVID 19 pandemic that has yet to end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justfrozenthings/pseuds/justfrozenthings
Summary: At first Kristoff was worried that this virus would ruin the Bjorgman family Christmas traditions. Luckily, he was married to Anna who always had a trick up her sleeve.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	A Holly Jolly Quarantined Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to get this posted as soon as possible so I didn't have anyone revise it. I apologize if there are any grammar mistakes.

Christmas in the Bjorman household was always a hectic time of year. Everyone was always busy doing something whether it was baking Christmas cookies or taking as many photos as possible to squeeze onto the family Christmas card. But that’s what Kristoff loved about it so much. He loved watching his wife chatting up a storm with his mother as they prepared the Christmas dinner while their little ones ran around the house playing with the new toys they got for Christmas.

However, this would be a bit different. When Kristoff first heard of the virus he thought it would be something that passed by quickly. The family would all wear their masks, of course, when they went out for groceries or any necessities necessary, but he never knew it could get this bad or last this long. 

Christmas shopping was done online instead of in stores and having family members over whom one did not live with was too much of a big risk. Luckily, Kristoff was married to Anna and stopping her was like keeping the family dog Sven from eating the Thanksgiving turkey. 

The plan was to do a quick drop off of presents at his parent’s and Elsa’s doorsteps and on Christmas day, when all the gifts were being opened, Anna would FaceTime Elsa while would do the same with his parents. That way everyone will still be able to watch one another open gifts. 

Anna and his mother had also agreed to video chat one another so they could still carry the tradition of sharing family recipes and reminiscing on Christmases past. 

\---------

When Christmas day finally arrived Anna’s plan had run through smoothly. The day went by in a flash and it felt as if nothing had changed. 

As they were getting ready for bed Anna came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his stomach, “So...it looks like Christmas went off with a hitch considering the circumstances we were under.” He let out a soft chuckle, “Yeah. I was a bit worried in the beginning but as usual you always find a way around things. You’re amazing Anna...truly.” It was her turn to chuckle and gave him that soft smile he loved so dearly, “Isn’t that why you married me?” 

“Yes. Well that and one other reason?”

“Oh…,” she smirked, “and what would that other reason be?”

“Because I love you.” She gave him a peck on the lips from hearing these words. “I love you too, mountain man.”

As they nestled into bed, he felt a small shake of his arm from Anna, “Kristoff look!,” she whispered excitedly, “It’s snowing!”  
He looked up, “Wow. Looks like it’s coming down heavy too. Guess we can plan for a snow day tomorrow.”

“First the Christmas Star and now this. It’s like a Christms miracle. Maybe it’s a sign of good fortune for next year?”

He brought her into an embrace and kissed the top of her head, “You know Anna...I think you may be right.” And with that they fell asleep in each other's arms with hopes and dreams for the new year.


End file.
